


When It Rains It Pours

by Chemi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, read to the end, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemi/pseuds/Chemi
Summary: Trying to prevent himself from going into a full blown panic attack, Jack punched in his husband's contact and held the phone to his ear, watching lightening paint the dark sky.The ringing felt infinite.Until finally, "Hello this is Mark,""MARK!? WHERE-""I'm unavailable at the moment. Leave a voicemail or send me a text and I'll get back with you when I can-"Jack stared at the phone in disbelief.Where was Mark?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I wrote this unplanned. Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes and just let me know in the comments. I plan on maybe doing some editing on it in the morning. Enjoyyyy >:)

It was a normal day.  
Nothing gloomy.  
In fact, Quite the opposite.  
Both Mark and Jack were in happy moods.  
It was their anniversary.  
The ring on Jack's finger made his heart swell every time the light caught it.  
Jack was completely content with a sweet night in; His husband came up with the idea of cooking a nice dinner together and binge watching their favorite movies.  
To others, it seemed pathetic.  
Anniversaries should be 'fancy restaurants' and 'expensive gifts'.  
But to Jack, anything was perfect as long as Mark was with him.  
That's what mattered.  
"You've been staring for the past 10 minutes." Mark smiled gently from besides Jack on the couch.  
The Irish man's face turned a light shade of pink due to being caught admiring the idiot next to him.  
"So cute," Mark cooed teasingly which led to Jack smacking him on the arm and pouting.  
Mark chuckled before leaning in and crashing their lips together.  
Jack melted, lacing their hands together as they both pulled back to breathe.  
"I love you."  
Mark grinned, repeating the phrase and placing another fast kiss on the others lips before getting to his feet.  
"It's already 4:30. I'm gonna run to the store and get what we need to start cooking."  
"You could just stay here and keep me warm and we just order a pizza."Jack pouted half heartedly.  
Mark ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead and shuffling to the door to tug on his shoes.  
Jack groaned but smiled at his husband's determination to be romantic.  
"Mark," Jack called before the front door closed.  
Red hair popped around the corner along with a fake exasperated look.  
"I love you."  
Mark's expression melted into one of pure love.  
"I love you too baby. I'll be back soon. Don't have TOO much fun without me." With a cheeky wink, Mark exited their house.  
Their house.  
Jack still didn't feel used to saying it.  
He was still in awe over his luck to snag the goofball who now had ownership of his heart.  
Jack sighed and leaned back into the couch.  
It should only take about half an hour, the store wasn't far and wasn't usually super busy.  
Big Hero 6 was playing on the television so Jack settled down and turned up the volume.  
30 minutes.  
Just 30 minutes.

 

Jack's heart slammed into his throat, his body jerking sharply almost sending him tumbling to the floor.  
It was dark, the only light being the television sitting on a title screen.  
Jack gasped, placing a hand on his racing heart.  
It wasn't until a second later when another earth shaking crack of thunder sounded that Jack realized what had woken him up.  
Bloody storms.  
He took a shaky breath to stabilize himself, pushing his hair out of his face.  
The house was quiet.  
How long had he been asleep?  
He fumbled to find his phone, squinting at the blinding light.  
11:30pm.  
His heart dropped.  
7 hours.  
"Mark?" Jack called, getting to his feet as another crack of thunder shook the house.  
No response.  
Maybe he let me sleep and went to bed....or maybe he's in the shower; Jack tried to reason with himself but...His gut was twisting.  
A search of the house returned him empty handed.  
Their car was not in the drive way.  
Trying to prevent himself from going into a full blown panic attack, Jack punched in his husband's contact and held the phone to his ear, watching lightening paint the dark sky.  
The ringing felt infinite.  
Until finally, "Hello this is Mark,"  
"MARK!? WHERE-"  
"I'm unavailable at the moment. Leave a voicemail or send me a text and I'll get back with you when I can-"  
Jack stared at the phone in disbelief.  
Where was Mark?  
Jack sent texts to all their friends but nobody had heard from his strange husband.  
Jack didn't know what to do with himself.  
Everything was okay.  
Mark would be home...Soon...And they would have dinner and watch movies and cuddle and it would be okay he just needed to stay calm but fuck the thunder was rattling the windows-  
Jack placed his face into his hands, trying to push the negative thoughts away.  
He shouldn't work himself up.  
Everything was alright.  
He tried to distract himself from the empty space next to him by watching whatever movie was next.  
11:55pm.  
The loud banging on the door sent Jack flying to his feet, his heart instantly picking up its racing pulse once again.  
That wasn't Mark.  
In fact, the silhouette of the figure was unfamiliar.  
The person knocked loudly once again.  
Dread clawed at Jack's throat and he shakingly pulled the front door open.  
The sight of the police officer made Jack's heart drop.  
"S-sir?"  
He could hardly be heard over the storm.  
The officer gave a sympathetic smile and Jack had to brace himself against the doorway.  
Please no.  
"Are you Sean Fischbach McLoughlin?"  
Jack nodded, his vocal cords frozen.  
"This may be easier if we sit down-"  
"Is he ok?"  
The officer dropped his gaze to the ground.  
"I'm so sorry sir. At about 5:10 Mark Fischbach McLoughlin was in an accident. The street light had changed, but as he made it to the middle of the intersection, a semi truck driver lost control of the vehicle due to the rain. Mr.Fischbach had two options; Swerve and hit a mother with two small children, or be hit by the truck. Medics were on site almost immediately and they got your husband to the hospital. At 6:47 Mr.Fischbach was pronounced dead. I am so sorry for your lost Mr.McLoughlin."  
The officer was still speaking, but Jack couldn't hear him.  
What kind of cruel joke was this?  
But it wasn't a joke.  
He knew that thinking such a thing was irrational, but it was better than the truth staring him in the face.  
"It's our anniversary." Jack cut off whatever was being said.  
The officer swallowed and looked away.  
"I'm very sorry sir. I'll call in the morning and give you all the information you need."  
Jack just nodded, his legs giving out as soon as he closed the door.  
He was on his knees, his hand still gripping the front door handle.  
The handle Mark had just used a few hours before.  
Somewhere in the house a clock chimed; it was midnight.  
Jack didn't even flinch at the next crack of thunder.

Jack was numb. Completely.  
He felt nothing.  
He hadn't cried.  
At all.  
Not looking at the bloodied, crushed car.  
Not when the matching ring was slid on to his own finger.  
Not even today, looking down at the unmoving body that would never inhale oxygen again.  
That would never chuckle and say "I love you" again.  
Everyone was heart broken and concerned for the surviving widower.  
Widower.  
Jack was alone.  
He let the tie to the black suit fall to the ground as the front door clicked shut behind him.  
The house was empty.  
Jack couldn't move any further.  
He could almost imagine Mark coming down the stairs from their room in his ridiculous boxers and adorable bedhead.  
Jack drifted like a ghost to HIS room.  
His recording room.  
The computer was already collecting dust from being untouched.  
The rumble of impending rain echoed through the house and THAT is what broke through the numb haze.  
"HOW COULD YOU?!?"  
Silence.  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!? YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE. YOU PROMISED!!" His trembling hands dropped the now smashed key board as he fell amongst the mess he had created, sobbing violently.  
"I love you. Come back. Please don't leave me. You promised. I love you. Please."  
Silence.

 

Thunder woke him up, but his heart didn't race.  
It was too busy breaking.  
A sob ripped from his throat.  
Mark.  
His body curled into itself as he cried openly.  
He had never cried like this before.  
He was broken.  
It took several long moments to register the arms wrapped around him.  
He sobbed as he tried to shove the person off of him but they clung tighter.  
"Let me go. Let me go. Don't touch me. He's gone. How can he be gone." The sobs wrecked his voice in ugly ways.  
"Shhh. Shhh. Jack. Who's gone Jack?"  
Jack's throat closed and he made a horrible choking noise, still trying to escape whoever had the balls to touch him.  
"Jack. Hey. Look at me."  
Brown.  
Beautiful brown.  
Jack's heart swelled and broke again all at once.  
He gripped the person's clothes so hard in his hands, his knuckles turned white.  
"Talk to me honey. What happened?"  
Jack yanked the doofus into his lap, crying heavily and unwilling to release the other in fear he may disappear.  
Mark cooed loving, soothing words into his husband's ear as he cried openly.  
"Y-Y-You died."  
Mark pulled back to look him in the eye, shocked.  
"Y-You went to the store. There was an accident. You died. You're dead. You left me."  
This time it was his turn for his heart to break as he squeezed his husband into a death hug.  
"Shhh Jack. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. I'm alive. I won't leave you Jack. I'm right here. It's okay."  
It took a long time for Jack to calm down enough to process everything.  
He was putty in Marks arms.  
"I'm sorry."  
Mark snorted half heartedly before shutting him up with a tender kiss.  
"You had a nightmare, you have nothing to apologise for....I'm sorry that happened. I can't even imagine a world without you."  
Jack choked on a sob, clinging onto Mark who looked guilty.  
" I love you so much."  
"I love you too baby boy. You can't get rid of me that easy."


End file.
